This invention relates to a new and improved mechanism for selectively adjusting the tilt of sections of a venetian blind slat array. More specifically, this invention relates to a three-position switch for separately controlling the tilt of the top, bottom and entire array of venetian blind slats.
Various patents describe mechanical systems for controlling the tilt of venetian blind slats, and typical patents in this field are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,751,000; 2,836,237; 2,839,136; 2,894,574; 2,818,113; 2,849,063; 2,918,121; 3,111,164; 4,621,672; 4,657,061; and, 4,940,070.
However, these control systems tend to be complicated and bulky, and consequently, it is desired to provide a simplified and compact mechanical control system. This will result in a smaller obstruction of the window covered by the venetian blind control. Also, it is desired to provide a mechanical control system which can be easily manipulated and is capable of selectively controlling the tilt of the slats, namely the top, bottom or the entire array.